Perpendicular Worlds
by Nakamura Arashi
Summary: He had just wanted to save the kid, honestly. Nothing could have ever prepared him for the consequences his action had. "...Mom, what do you mean by you don't know who Reborn is? Or everyone else for that matter?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Arashi does not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Cheerfully humming, a certain brunet can be seen strolling down the peaceful streets of Namimori. It was a fair afternoon—the sun wasn't glaring too sharply, the wind wasn't blowing too wildly, and clouds littered across the sky. The teenage boy had just come out of school and was on his way home. A goofy smile found itself creeping its way on his face when his humming became full-blown singing as he thought of his home. He could finally let his guard down (if one could even call it 'guard'—it wasn't like he could actually do anything against his tormentors but run away, and the last time he had done something so stupid as to stand up against them, he can only wince at the memory) and blissfully enjoy the rest of the day.

He paused his singing and sighed, thinking back to the day's past events. That morning wasn't all too pleasing for him, as usual. (It really was not much of a surprise to him—he had lived through his middle school days like that anyway—but still.) He had received nothing but insults and beatings that morning, and although he kept on telling himself before to get used to it and to get over it, a small voice inside of him told him that it would be too sad if would get used to it. He had shrugged off the voice but stopped berating himself afterwards. It didn't mean that the bullying would stop to hurt though, since he had no one by his side except for his sweet mother and the people who had helped him when some injuries became too severe.

He had been a victim of bullying for as long as he could remember. Although he had been a pretty social kid when he was in kindergarten, he just kind of faded into the background midway through elementary. He had started to get noticed though afterwards—but for all the wrong reasons. His grades continued to plummet as his teachers looked down on him with disappointed expressions on their faces, and his physical abilities never improved due time. His classmates, on the other hand, made themselves feel better by picking on the brunet while refusing to help him improve in his studies and such. Eventually, he earned the title 'No-Good' and became the laughingstock of the school. This continued on till middle school and even up to high school. But the poor kid just wanted a break from it more than anything else.

_'Honestly,'_ he thought, dragging the curve of his lips downwards, '_do people nowadays have nothing else better to do?'_

He sighed once again, shrugged and perked himself up. "Oh well. As I thought, my high school life wouldn't be much different after all. Not much of a surprise there."

The boy started to hum again as he, quite literally, skipped his way home. This proved to be a bad thing to do though as he felt something neat his foot, and the next thing he knew, he was kissing the ground (in a way absolutely unbecoming of a high-schooler, the brunet thought with horror).

Embarrassed, he immediately stood up and brushed his clothes free of the dirt. He hastily grabbed his school bag that had landed with him on his nasty fall. Looking around at his surrounding with a frown accompanying the bright red flush on his cheeks, he hoped that no one had seen him trip and fall. However, when he had heard snickers around him, he quickly gave up the motion of him being unnoticeable, especially during his clumsy times. He looked down and glared (read: pouted) at the object of his (literal) downfall—a rock. How typical.

Closing his eyes and releasing himself of his frown, he sighed for the nth time that day, exasperated.

_'Oh well,'_ he crookedly smiled to himself, trying to cheer up, _'at least I have Mom's cooking to look forward to!_

Thinking of the food that his mother would cook him, his mind started to melt at the thought. His mother's cooking was the best in Namimori, hands down (rivalring Takesushi's, of course). Even his bullies would begrudgingly agree with him when it came to his mother's cooking. With his mouth watering at the thought of eating his mother's absolutely delectable cooking, he continued to skip towards his home, completely forgetting about his tripping incident.

That was until the boisterous beeping of an incoming truck startled him. It was really, really rare that noise would erupt in Namimori, with that scary Disciplinary Committee President biting people to death. The brunet remembered that he had been in his middle school for the longest time until the president was forced to move up to Nami High. So to say, the prefect wasn't very pleased with the change but nonetheless, accepted it. He now ruled over Nami High (or more appropriately, Namimori itself) with an iron fist. The brunet actually had a run-in with him once, and he had concluded that nothing in life (or death, for that matter) could be scarier than the prefect.

So, naturally, when the brunet heard the noise, he whipped his head towards the source, wincing at the pain in his neck afterwards. However, the pain was soon forgotten when his mind processed the sight in front of him.

There was a child, five years of age or so, with a large oblong-shaped head and braided hair who was wearing typical Chinese clothing crossing the road.

The road wherein the honking truck was on.

The brunet assumed that the kid couldn't either clearly see or hear the truck since she (or he?) wasn't reacting at all.

Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi was not the kind of person that would let harm come onto other people if he could help it, regardless if whether he knew them or not. He had had enough experiences with people who just looked and did nothing, which, in his opinion, is the same as hurting them, because why not help when you could? That would be the same thing as supporting the perpetrator. But then again, this was what his mother had been most afraid of—his hero complex.

All thoughts that ran through his head immediately flew as adrenaline rush consumed his entire being, making him run towards the child.

Meanwhile, the people were watching in horror as the child, seemingly unaware of the danger, was about to get run over. By the time they had noticed her, it had already been too late, and they were just waiting for the accident to happen.

But then, a flash of brown appeared ("He was too fast for my eyes," one would comment later, still in shock) and pushed her far from death's door.

Tsunayoshi smiled in relief as everything gradually faded into nothing.

* * *

From far away, a distinct figure observed the incident. A sly smile appeared on the person's face as he turned his back and walked away.

"Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nakamura Arashi does not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Sawada Nana was humming as she prepared the steak she was going to cook for her beloved son. It was nearing evening, but her son wasn't at home yet, so her surprise plan couldn't really work out properly. She was kind of worried though. Tsu-kun usually got home by 4 o'clock, but seeing that it had happened before (wherein Tsu-kun would randomly go home late), she shrugged off her worry. Well, her Tsu-kun was a growing boy, after all! Maybe he had found a friend of some sort. Nana smiled softly at the thought. Ever since Tsu-kun was young, he had been shy and closed off among strangers. He was also deemed 'too normal' and was often looked over at and ignored. As Tsu-kun grew, she got the sense that he was being bullied. However, her son simply smiled and shook his head, denying her assumptions. If what her son had wanted was for her to let him be, so be it. Boys needed their freedom, after all! But, she still saw through his smile and swore that home would be his one safe place. Nana smiled sadly and blinked her sadness away. Her son would feel her sadness when he eats the steak, after all. They both believed that feelings were conveyed through cooking, but sometimes, Nana thought that maybe it was just her son's crazily accurate intuition.

Focusing her mind on other thoughts, she giggled at the fact that Tsu-kun had forgotten that it was his birthday today. She even asked him if he knew what day it was a while ago, but he just looked at her as if she were crazy. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing. Her Tsu-kun was too cute!

She was currently preparing Salisbury steak—her son's favorite. As she was preparing, the phone suddenly rang. Startled, she turned around towards the phone, bumping into a mug at the same time. She winced as it made an awful crash.

The house became silent, and Nana got a foreboding feeling.

She approached the phone carefully, stepping around the shards of the broken mug.

* * *

The sound of a worried voice from a phone could be heard echoing in the suddenly deathly silent house. Sawada Nana slackened her hold on the phone as she slid downwards to the floor. As she processed the news given to her, she felt her life crashing down along with the mug. She felt that everything was over for her when she heard the news.

With tears pooling at her eyes, she choked out, "N-no... Tsu-kun...? My Tsu-kun...? Ran over...? Not my Tsu-kun... Please, dear God, not my Tsu-kun...!"

* * *

Footsteps that were rapidly growing closer and closer, and the door that suddenly burst open almost gave the receptionist a heart attack. As she breathed in deeply to calm her heart, she turned to the person who had caused the ruckus. However, before she could say anything, the woman in front of her cut her off.

"My son, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." the stranger started out, panting heavily, "I was told he was confined here. What room... What room is he in now?"

Eyes that grew wide turned into eyes full of sympathy. She knew Sawada Tsunayoshi well enough since he was quite a 'regular' in the hospital. The poor boy had been a frequent patient in the hospital because of his injuries that were apparently caused by 'his clumsiness'. No one, in all actuality, believed in him though. Who would get a bad black eye when they bump into a pole? When doctors told him once that they needed to contact his mother, he quickly stood up (despite his sprained ankles) and tried to run away. They caught him in the end, but gave in to the boy's pleas of not telling his mother. It had been obvious that he very much loved his mother and didn't want to worry her with his problems. He was so much more of a man than that of a boy, in their eyes. When she had heard of the poor boy getting into an accident because he had saved a child, she couldn't help but let a few tears slide down. It wasn't unexpected, but the truth hurt, all the same. The lad was unbelievably kind and naïve; a rarity for high-schoolers nowadays. He had always smiled at the doctors and nurses with such pure, true eyes—even at her, the receptionist. He had become a precious person to them.

She looked properly at the woman, and saw the resemblance between them. She assumed that the stranger was his mother since they had the same eyes—too trusting, but kind. Skipping the protocol of asking her her name and relation to the patient, she told young Tsunayoshi's mother his room number. The woman threw a thankful glance at her as she rushed to the nearest staircase.

The receptionist closed her eyes and prayed to God that the world would not lose this innocent boy.

* * *

Sawada Nana felt that she had ran past millions of rooms before she arrived at her son's room. As her hand was about to reach for the doorknob, she hesitated, thoughts of how her son would look like when she opened the door popping into her head. Being a mother of only one, she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost her precious child. Flashes of them laughing together, her cooing at him, her teaching him how to cook and them sitting on grass watching fireworks light up the sky like everybody else in Namimori went through her mind. She breathed in deeply as she tried to prepare for the sight.

However, as she opened the door, she realized no parent could be prepared to see their child injured.

She slowly staggered to the bed that her son lied on as her mind tried to process the sight.

Bandaged from head to toe, multiple machines attached (including a life-support one, she realized with horror), a pale face, Nana had had a hard time recognizing her own son.

She remembered how he had looked that morning; he was wearing a half-pout, half-scowl on his face as she, grinning, pushed him to the door, insisting that he give the bracelet he had bought yesterday to his crush, Kyoko-chan, that day. His cheeks had adorned an charming hue of pink and gave his mother a kiss before going outside (but not before tripping). He was also very much clueless of the birthday surprise she had planned out for him. It was a perfectly normal day. Who would've known that this... this abominable incident would happen to her son?

Nana felt tears slipping fast from her eyes. She couldn't lose her tuna-fish. He was her adorable child—regardless of him being a high-schooler now. He, aside from Iemitsu, was all she had left. Her reason to live. She couldn't... How could she... What could she do when he's no more...?

A door creaking open snapped her out from her thoughts. Nana picked herself up, wiping the tears that just wouldn't stop. She looked behind her and saw a doctor. _'Probably the one that's in charged of Tsu-kun,'_ she thought, a heavy feeling foreboding in her chest.

The doctor bowed in respect as she bowed back. "Mrs. Sawada, I presume?" he questioned.

Nana nodded her head in answer, a billion of questions she wanted to ask herself appearing in her mind.

"Doctor?" she started, gathering her courage, "How's my... my son...?"

The doctor looked away, focusing his eyes on Tsunayoshi. Like many others, he knew of the kid. A kind heart and kind smile—he was the embodiment of purity. He smiled sadly as he fixed the glasses upon his nose.

She suddenly had a bad feeling about the smile.

* * *

Nana had to put a hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming, cursing the world of its unfairness. Furious, sorrowful tears kept dropping from her eyes as she squeezed her eyelids shut.

Why was the world _so_ cruel to her son?

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sawada, but your son has gained too much injuries, both grave and minor, from the impact. He had a serious concussion, five broken ribs, a fractured arm, three broken fingers and a broken leg. He had also sustained injuries that needed stitches and others that caused serious internal bleeding. Right now, he is in a deep state of coma; it is unknown if he would be able to wake up. And if he is able, it would be difficult to assume physical therapy immediately, given your son's current disposition."_

In a way uncharacteristic of hers, Nana punched the wall beside her. She slid down to the floor as she continued sobbing, the darkness consuming her body.

* * *

Tsunayoshi's eyebrows twitched for a while before he finally opened his eyes, revealing an amazing color of chocolate brown. The smell of antiseptic attacked his senses, and he scrunched his nose, as if trying to get rid of the disgusting scent that he was all too familiar with. He then blinked his eyes in quick succession to get rid of the wetness that had pooled there before suddenly realizing where he was.

He was in an hospital.

He slowly sat up, bringing up an arm to rub his watery eyes. He tried to remember what had happened before, and all he got was a headache.

_'Speaking of headaches,'_ Tsunayoshi thought, _'Reborn, that jerk, where is he? I think I kind of remember now... I fell off a cliff during his hellish training. Geez. It was because of Lambo's pink grenades, I think.'_

A figure next to him moved around which attracted his attention since he was supposed to be in the Vongola mansion's private infirmary, and only Reborn and his guardians were allowed inside. The woman beside him definitely isn't one of his guardians since none of his guardians, as far as he could recall, had short, brown hair.

Short, brown hair that looked awfully like his mother's.

Tsunayoshi blinked a few times to make sure his vision was clear before looking at the figure again. It was his mother.

He shook his mother awake, curious as to why she would be there. He hadn't seen his mother in a while since his father dragged her out to some cruise for a romantic honeymoon. Tsunayoshi blanched at the idea of his parents doing anything remotely romantic. But, really, even if his mother had gotten word that he had fallen off a cliff, she still wouldn't be able to come to Italy immediately since she and Iemitsu were touring the world in the cruise ship, and the last time he heard, they were around Asia. He started to brace himself from his mother's scolding.

However, he wasn't entirely too prepared for his mother launching herself to him, sobbing hard.

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun... Thank God, you're finally awake!"

Huh? Had he been out for _that_ long?

* * *

**Hi, guys! And before you say anything, I actually typed this on my mobile, (and let me tell you this, it sucks), so there are tons of errors here. Touch screens hate me, I swear. ****Anyway, mistakes are there for sure, so please, when you notice them, don't hesitate to tell me! Also, I'm not too sure when the next chapter is coming up, but I guess it'll come up when it can, okay?**

**Update (3/22/2015): Hi, guys! Haha, please don't kill me yet. Yeah, I kind of have the third chapter draft/outline thing now (keywords: kind of). I can't promise the next update will be here soon though. I'm sorry! But, I have edited the first chapter (go check that out now, haha), and I am kind of (again, keywords: kind of) editing this chapter too.**

**Thank you for reading! Kindly please review so that I can know my mistakes and errors and stuff. Oh, and please correct my tenses too. They suck big time. It would be a large help for me if you guys can point out my errors and to give me advice on how to make my stuff better. Yeah. Heehee. Thank you for reading again!**


End file.
